Boys, Love and Snow
by Leeloh
Summary: ¦Kala¦ Que ce passetil lorsque deux anciens cooéquipiers se rencontrent dans un vestiaire ...pas d elemon pour l'instant et qu'il se donen rendezvous au cinéma? Chap.1, Aller voir à l'interieur
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!  
Ça va bien vous?

…  
(long silence)  
… euh… Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas poster je sais pu quoi dire T.T  
Enfin…. Ah oui! Y'ont enlever les tiret hn? Non mais c'est quoi leur problème? C'est capitale dans une histoire des tirets! Bientôt ils vont enlevé les accents graves! Bon je vais arrêter de chialer… Alors, quand un perso va parler, y va parler...Tsé ça va être comme avant, mais ily aura pas de tiret...Compris? Ah! Et quand Tala va penser ça va être en gras et quand Kai va penser ça va être en italique...

* * *

**_Boys, Love and Snow_**

Séjournant dans un hôtel de Moscou, les Bladebreaker se reposaient en vue du tournoi qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

Leur chambre était assez luxueuse, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait que deux lits doubles. En conséquence, Tyson et Max devaient partager un lit et c'était la même chose pour Ray et Kai. Kenny, lui, avait une chambre pour lui seul, car il avait besoin d'espace… Hilary, quant à elle, partageait une chambre avec Emily, Mariah et Mathilda. C'était très important pour Mr. Dickinson que les chambres ne soit pas mixte, même si cela devait séparer les équipes… Seul Julia et Raul pouvaient dormir ensemble car ils étaient frère et sœur… Mr Dickinson ne se doutait pas que…Hm… Je m'éloigne du sujet principal, non? Alors revenons à nos champions du monde!

Kai était un peu gêné de partager son lit avec Ray. Il ne l'aimait pas, loin da là, mais il le trouvait quand même séduisant… et sexy… surtout en boxer… Kai n'était pas pervers (enfin, si, un peu), mais quand même! Comment résister à un bishonen musclé en boxer? Enfin… Un jour, nos quatre héros préférés allèrent à la piscine de l'hôtel. Tyson, aussi immature et débile que toujours, suggéra d'aller ouvrir la porte du vestiaire des filles.

Ouais! Bonne idée! Allons mater! suggéras le chinois.

Hm-hm! Kai, tu viens? demanda le blond.

Allez-y sans moi… se contenta-il de répondre.

Râh… grogna le débile avant de partir suivit des deux autres.

Si seulement ils savaient… murmura Kai à lui même.

…

Un peu plus loin, dans un appartement de Moscou où discutaient trois jeunes hommes…

Tala! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore vierge! s'exclama Bryan.

T'as jamais sauté une meuf! S'écria Spencer

Le roux, un peu gêné, secoua la tête.

Tu ne sais pas se que tu manques! C'est tellement bon d'être collé contre le corps d'une femme!

Mouais! De pouvoir faire se que tu veux avec elle!

Ça va, ça va! ricana le plus jeune des trois.

Mais quand même… C'est dur à croire, tu fais craquer toutes les filles, y'en a que pour toi! Tu ne nous mentirais pas par hasard? demanda Bryan légèrement amusé

Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? u.u

Je ne sais pas… T'as pas quelque chose à caché? chantonna Spencer.

Non, non…

Toujours mal à l'aise, Tala se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir annoncé qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il enfila son manteau et sortit de l'immeuble. À ce moment même précis, il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à ses amis. Leur dire qu'il était différent… mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable, c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit…

…

Après avoir ouvert la porte du vestiaire des filles et de s'être rincer l'œil, nos trois pervers allèrent Kai et l'invitèrent à aller dans le sonna.

Notre très cher Ray s'assit en face de Kai et pris une pause très sexy. Voulant séduire la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés, il resta ainsi. Kai rougit, qui avait la meilleur place, rougit violemment.

Hey! Kai! À quoi tu penses? Y'a ton truc qui lève! se moqua le japonais.

Hn? Ah, euh… c'est à cause de la manière dont je suis assis…

Il changea de position le rouge aux joues.

Euh… C'est toujours dans les airs Kai…

Ahem… J'vais aller prendre une douche…

Sur ce, il se leva, poussa la porte en bois et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

_Merde… Pourquoi devait-il prendre une pause aussi sexy?_

Il saisit sa serviette brusquement et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son torse musclé, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses jambes et finissait par tomber sur le plancher de céramique.

…

Notre (très) beau et (très) sexy Tala marchait dans les rues enneigées de Russie. Ils s'arrêtait dans quelques boutiques de vêtements, de beyblade ou dans des librairies… Prendre l'air lui faisait le plus grand bien et cela lui changeait les idées… Il avait très hâte de revoir Kai au tournoi, il s'ennuyait de lui… Il s'ennuyait beaucoup de lui... Louche, ne? Enfin… Déambulant dans la ville, il dévisageait tous les passant qu'il croisait, un petit jeu avec lui même. Ça le faisait bien rire d'observer la réaction des gens : certains lui lançait un regard noir, d'autres détournaient le regard et quelques idiots lui souriaient… Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment important… Quand il allait entré dans un hôtel (mais que diable va-t-il faire dans un hôtel?), un troupeau de jeunes filles lui sautèrent dessus.

Tala? Tala Valkov!

Mouais…? (pas très sympa le Yu'…)

J'peux avoir un authographe!

Moi aussi j'en veux un!

Euh… si vous y tenez… dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Les fans hystériques (quoi que ça se comprend) sortirent un calepin et un stylo puis se placèrent en ligne.

Hey, est-ce que c'est vrai que Kai Hiwatari en a une grosse?

oO J'suis censé savoir ça moi?

Bah… oui… Vous vous foutez à poil dans les vestiaires, non?

Bah…si, mais… on ne se matte pas! oO

Toujours traumatisé, prêt à entrer dans la bulle de choc (cherchez pas à comprendre…), il annonça qu'il était vraiment désolé, mais qu'il devait partir. C'est donc dans les lamentations des jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas eu d'autographes qu'il entra dans l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers l'acceuil et demanda à la secrétaire s'il y avait une piscine.

Regardez derrière vous… soupira-t-elle.

Il se retourna et aperçut à travers les immense vitre une énorme piscine, des spas, un sauna et plusieurs gens qui jouissaient des joies de l'eau…

Ah euh… oui…

Il paya son enter et alla vers les vestiaires pour se mettre en costume de bain.

Zut… je n'ai même pas mon costume…

Il s'apprêtait à retourner voir la dame très sympathique de l'accueil quand il aperçut Kai remettre sa serviette autour de ses hanches mouillées. Le rouge lui vint aux joues donc il se retourna et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

De son côté, Kai croyait qu'il était seul dans le vestiaire alors, ne se souciant de rien, il enleva sa serviette pour enfiler son boxer.

Je n'aurais pas du la remettre en sortant d'la douche… ça a servit à rien…

Il soupira et esquiva un sourire.

Dans son coin, Tala remarqua que Kai était vraiment mignon quand il souriait… et qu'il était vraiment sexy nu (pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas être Tala? T.T)… Il avait envie de l'approcher, de le toucher, de l'embrasser… mais… Kai le taperais alors il décida de rester cacher dans son coin…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'ai les deux prochains sur papier alors si vous les voulez reviewer! 

Cya!

Kammy


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Bon, le deuxième chapitre est la suite directe du premier… j'aurais pu faire un chapitre avec les deux, mais… j'l'ai pas fait ! lol !

J'aurais ben aimé ça faire des RAR, mais on peux plus… c'est stupide… bref… Bonne lecture ! (pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, ni dans le suivant…)

* * *

_**Boys, Love and Snow**_

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Tala éternua à plusieurs reprises et renifla bruyamment (NDA : sans commentaires…). Kai, qui venait d'enfiler son boxer se retourna vivement et aperçut une touffe de cheveux rouge au loin. Il s'approcha tranquillement de l'autre jeune homme pour voir son visage. Quand Tala se retourna, la morve au nez, et qu'il vu Kai, se tenant devant lui, il poussa un cri aigue.

''K... Kai ?''

''… ?''

''Tu fous quoi ici ?''

''Toi, tu fous quoi ici ? Tu m'espionnais ?'' ricanna le bleuté.

''Moi ? M-mais… Non ! Je…''

Il marqua une pause, ne sachant plus quoi trouver comme excuse.

''Tu… ?'' continua l'autre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

''Non… Laisse…''

''Mouais, comme tu veux…''

Il se retourna, prêt à repartir vers son casier.

''Non ! Kai ! Attend !''

Ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers le roux.

''Quoi, encore ?''

''Bah… Euh… Tu voudrais pas… euh… v'nir au ciné avec moi ce soir… parce que… Bry' et Spencer… peuvent pas… et…''

''Et ?''

''… c'est ça la…''

''Hm… eh bah… c'est d'accord''

''Ah oui ?''

Le regard du roux venait de s'illuminer.

''Bah oui…''

''Merciiiiii !'' S'exclama-t-il e sautant au cou de Kai.

''Hey, on va juste au ciné… tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu…''

''Ah… Oui… Désolé…''

''Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?''

''Oui, oui !''

Il enleva ses bras autour du cou de Kai et rougit légèrement.

''Bon, à quel heure est-ce qu'on se rejoint ?'' demanda Kai gentiment

''Euh… 19 heures, ça te va ?''

''Ouais, parfait !''

Kai sourit à Tala juste avant de se retourner et de se diriger à sa case pour finir de s'habiller.

(…)

''Kyah ! Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il était déjà 18h30 !'' Hurla Tala tout en enfilant son pantalon en sautillant.

''Euh… Tala ? …Tu vas où ? demanda Spencer en le regardant comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il avait rencontré Germain, le poussin jaune, sourd et psychologue.'' (NDA : XDDDDD)

''Bah… je… vais au cinéma…''

''Ah ouais ? Avec qui ? Une fille ?''

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, il hocha la tête. Ce hochement pouvait représenté un 'oui' comme il pouvait représenté un 'non'...

''T'es gêné ! Que c'est mignon ! Alors, elle est comment ? Petite ? Grande ? Mince ? Grosse ? Belle ? Bien roulé ?''

''Euh… très belle… et très sexy… elle a un corps parfait ! Sensuel, musclé…''

''Musclé ?''

Tala se secoua la tête et se reprit :

''Non… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit musclé…''

''Mouais… Bon, tu serais mieux d'y aller !''

''Ouais ! Salut !''

(…)

Tala attendait depuis bientôt quinze bonne minutes. Il commençait à se demander si l'autre russe ne lui avait pas posé un lapin quand il le vit arriver au loin. Il portait un manteau noir et un jean. Il s'approcha de Tala. Ce soir, Kai trouvait son ancien compagnon vraiment sexy. Il était habillé normalement, mais il avait un petit quelque chose de particulier… Peut-être son parfum qui nous donnait envie de le manger tout rond ou son pantalon qui lui faisait des super de belles fesses… Bref, Kai n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était de couché avec Tala…

''Et si on arrêtait de se fixer et qu'on irait à l'intérieur… ?'' proposa Tala, un peu gêné de se faire dévorer des yeux.

''Uh ? Ouais, ouais… Bonne idée…'' répondit difficilement Kai.

Kai ouvrit la porte et la tint pour Tala. Ce dernier entra sans se douter que si Kai était galant avec lui, c'était seulement pour lui mater le derrière avec un sourire pervers.

''Trop sex…'' murmura t-il

''Hm ? Tu m'as parlé ?'' demanda le roux en se retournant.

Kai devint rouge écarlate.

''Euh…''

''Toi aussi tu es sexy ce soir !'' annonça Tala avec un sourire moqueur.

Énormément gêné, le bleuté entra dans le cinéma en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard du jeune homme.

Ils allèrent acheter leur billet et entrèrent dans la salle huit.

''C'est un film d'horreur…'' dit Tala

''Hm hm…'' se contenta de murmurer Kai

''Kaaaaaai… pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?'' demanda Tala sur un ton enfantin en embarquant à califourchon sur l'autre garçon qui devint tout rouge.

''Ta… Tala ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi !''

''Bah… J'sais pas…''

''Tu comptes rester sur moi pendant tout le long du film ?''

''Bah non n.n ! Mais le film est même pas commencé ! Hey ! Tu sens super bon !'' s'exclama le roux en se collant encore plus contre Kai. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Tala et d'enfoncer son nez dans le cou de l'adolescent.

Certains passants trouvaient la scène mignonne, d'autres ne lui faisait pas attention… et d'autres la trouvait choquante… surtout que le string qui dépassait du pantalon de Tala n'aidait pas la chose.

En voulant bouger sa main, Kai toucha accidentellement la corde du string de Tala. Il empoigna donc le bout de tissus et le tira le plus haut qu'il le put. Tala poussa un cri aigue et tomba par terre.

''T'es con ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?'' hurla-t-il en se relevant.

''Désolé, c'était trop tentant !'' ricana le bleuté.

Le rouquin alla s'asseoir à côté de Kai et croisa les bras. Le bleu soupira et enleva son manteau. Il portait une chemise rouge vif dont les quelques premiers boutons étaient détachés.

''Enlève ton manteau toi aussi… !''

Tala, toujours les bras croisé, ne répondit rien.

Kai, qui voulait se faire pardonner, enleva lui-même le manteau de Tala. Lui, il portait un chandail stretch à manche longue.

Voyant que sa victime boudait toujours, le russes aux cheveux bleu fit la mou et dit :

''Tala, excuse-moi… s'il te plaît….''

''D'accord, soupira-t-il, mais promet moi de ne plus jamais recommencé…''

''Je te le promet !''

Les deux esquivèrent un sourire et le film commença.

(…)

Le meurtrier venait de surprendre sa victime par derrière et lui enfonça une lame de couteau dans les entrailles.

''Kai ? Tu trouves pas qu'il est épeurant le film… ?''

''Non, pourquoi ?''

''Euh… pour savoir…''

''Toi tu le trouves épeurant, non ?'' demanda Kai avec un sourire moqueur.

''N…non ! Pas du tout !''

''Tala… Tu peux me le dire !''

''...J'ai pas peur… s'obstina le roux.''

''Ouais, c'est ça !'' continua l'autre en passant son bras autour des épaules de Tala. Celui-ci rougit violement, mais Kai ne le remarqua pas car il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Un peu plus tard, quand le film tirait à sa fin, Kai remarqua que Tala s'était endormis la tête appuyer sur son épaule.

''Hey… Tala ? Réveille toi…''

Le jeune homme releva la tête et entrouvrit les yeux.

''Hm ? Je me suis endormit ?''

''Moui…''

''Ah… désolé…''

''Ce n'est pas grave !'' dit Kai en souriant.

Les joues de Tala prirent une teinte rosée et il tourna la tête vers l'écran. Le film était finit et les gens dans la salle commençaient à se lever.

''J'ai passer une très belle soirée…'' dit Kai

''Moi aussi…'' répondit Tala

''Tu crois que demain… on pourrait… aller déjeuner ensemble ?''

''Bien sûr ! ...mais… où ?''

''Le resto au coin de la rue ?''

''Parfait !''

Ils se levèrent et partirent…

* * *

Wow… j'ai le don de finir des chapitres moi u.u

En tout cas… Review ? n.n


End file.
